


Inevitable

by GeekGoddess09



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Running, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekGoddess09/pseuds/GeekGoddess09
Summary: Rey Kenobis life had finally settled, she had a job she loved, friends who supported her and a place she felt at home. So when Ben Solo comes into her life and throws everything off kilter, she isn’t sure what to do. Her whole life she has always felt like she was running away from something, but now she might just be running towards something.Ben Solos life was a wreck. The same day he quit his job and turned crucial information over about his former employers, he was hospitalized. The accident left him broken. So he decided to pick up and move back home. Finally content to live an easy life, and rebuild the relationship with his family. Ben wasnt ready for Rey though. He thought he was running away from trouble, not straight towards it.





	1. Coercion

_Come on_

_Come on._

_You can fucking do this._

Rey Kenobi's’ mind was singularly focused right now. One foot striking the ground, after the other. She was going to beat her personal time this morning.

Running had always been cathartic for her. Ever since her foster mom Maz made her join the cross country team in junior high, running had been her exercise of choice. Something about the way her muscles throbbed, and the air filled her lungs. She always seemed to be able to work out any problems she had, push her body harder, get rid of any frustrations by running.

It was late January, the air was freezing cold, and snow was heavy on the ground. She never ran more than three or four miles a day in the winter. Denver was far too cold for more than that. However she did enjoy the lack of people on the trails. Not many people braved the cold to run outside in the winter months. So Rey always enjoyed the quiet mornings by herself.

Well that was until about three weeks ago.

_That man._

They never spoke to each other but somehow he had become part of her morning routine. She would run the first mile until she hit the trail loop, then somehow every morning he would be there. Some days he would come from behind, his long legs swallowing the distance between them. Others she would see him ahead of her, having to push herself to catch up to him. Then once they were in pace he would look over, and give her that grin- _that fucking grin_ \- and suddenly the race was on.

An unspoken challenge arose the first morning, when the mystery man fell into step with her. They would push each other for the mile loop. Every morning trying to see who would make it back to the trail split first. Where she would go right and he would go left. At first she was put off by his presence. There were men who would try and crowd female runners, or try to show off, or worse follow behind and watch them. However she never got that feeling with this guy. He would simply fall into step with her, as if somehow her pace was comfortable to him as well. Which made no sense since he had such long legs...and those thighs...don’t even get her started.

As if the universe heard her thoughts on his thighs- _and just exactly how terrible would it be for her to run her tongue over the muscled flesh_ \- she saw him turn on to the main path from the side trail. His head turning to look at her, or was it for her?

 _Don’t flatter yourself_. Rey thought harshly, you are just a running buddy. Hell he didn’t even know her name. Still she quickened her pace to catch up to him.  
  
God, she needed to get laid. Here she was freezing her ass off, way too early in the morning, and _wet_. Just because she had been running next to an attractive guy. It had been too long. So long in fact that she started to consider racing a stranger foreplay. She knew what would happen after this. The same thing that had happened almost everyday for three weeks now. She would make her way home, strip out of her sweaty clothes, and climb into the shower. Where she would end up rubbing one out to the thought of a strangers big hands pinning her down.

The running man, a nickname her best friend Finn gave him (Finn wasn’t the most imaginative) was handsome for sure. Well over six feet, he had long black hair they fell over his ears, and peaked out of the bottom of his tabogon. His eyes a warm earth brown almost always made her feel like he could see through her layers of thermal running gear, and knew about the flush that covered her body - which wasn’t all because of the work out. She wasn’t proud to admit that she stumbled one morning, when he had pulled chapstick from his pocket. The sight of him applying it to his plush lips made her miss a stride step and almost face plant.

Peering up at him as she fell into step, she couldn’t help but notice the scar. The thin line that ran across his right cheek, over his jaw line, and disappeared under the collar of his jacket.

What she wouldn’t give to find out how far that scar went.

Suddenly his head turned, his brown eyes caught hers, - _please god don’t let him know what she was thinking_ \- and there it was. That grin. That grin that pulled at his lips, that fucking challenge in his smile, as if to taunt her. Then he was off, and it took Rey a split second to give chase.

——————————————————-——-

“Please Rey. It will be fun.”

Rey stared into Finns pleading face. His mouth pulled into an exaggerated pout. His hand clutching the cup of coffee she was in desperate need of out of her reach. Her body was aching a bit more than usual. The running man had pushed himself hard this morning, and in turn Rey had done the same. If only so he wouldn’t beat her by too much.

This kind of service was _bullshit_. She had half a mind to just go to another coffee shop. But then again she got all of her coffee for free here. One perk of her best friend owning the place.

  
Rey adored Finn. They met the first week of college and had been thick as thieves ever since. She owed so much to him. He was the reason she had a job she loved. He was the person who let her crash on his couch when she first moved to this city, a year after he did. Finn had been there to support her in school. Rey was there for him when his parents passed away. She had introduced Finn to Maz, who took to him like he was her own. (Maz always did love strays) They spent holidays together. He held her hand when she was scared, and brought wine over after she got dumped. Rey had even worked for him at _A Brew Hop_ e for three months, while she looked for a new job.

Needless to say, there were very few occasions when Rey told Finn no, and today was one of them.

“Nope” her tone flat and resolute.

“It’s just to a bar.” Finn practically whined. “We are going to go have a few drinks and then you can duck out.” That was a lie. Rey knew Finn was over simplifying the situation.

Besides she had plans tonight. Great plans that involved a hot bath, a bottle of wine, and some high end erogenous literature.

“You’re meeting Poe’s brother. I highly doubt you would let me just duck out after a drink. Also wouldn’t it be weird? Ben is expecting his brothers boyfriend. Not boyfriend and boyfriends best friend.”

Finn was warm and loving. People were drawn to him. Always one to give advice or support. Finn was just a loving person. However, he was shit in social situations when he was a nervous wreck.

For the past year and five months, Finn had been in a very committed, overly affectionate, positively supportive, deeply loving relationship with Poe Dameron.

Poe her sweet, and wonderful boss. The man who spent over half a year flirting, and then convincing a hesitant Finn to date him.

According to Finn it started about a month after Poe’s company moved into the new office down the street. He just strolled in one windy day, ordered coffee with two pumps vanilla and a splash of milk. His curly hair wind blown and irresistible (Finns words). He asked about breakfast deliveries, and with a wink, swept out of the shop. Leaving a gob smacked Finn in his wake.

Then five (sometimes six) days a week Poe would come in, order coffee, and flirt like hell with Finn.

They would talk about everything from sports teams, their love for the outdoors, to weather, to the trips Poe was taking, to their shared passion of books. Poe would talk him into having a break with him, just to discuss his thoughts on a book.

_For six months._

Rey thought Finn would have asked him out for sure, the day that Poe brought him a copy of the new highly anticipated spy thriller. Finn had told him two months prior how excited he was for the next book in the series, but sad he had gotten too busy to pre order.  
“How on earth did you get this?!” Finn had almost shouted. Poe just shot him a cocky smile and pointed at the publisher information. “That’s my company.”

And neither one made a move.

Just six long months of flirtation.

“He probably isn’t even gay” Finn declared one afternoon, after he spent forty minutes discussing the rise in popularity of instagram poets. Which earned him an eye roll from his full time employee/manager Rose.

With a huff of frustration at such a stupid remark, Rose declared she had enough with all the sexual tension. It was the end of the month, which was when they normally drew a card from the bowl they kept by the register. The cute hand drawn note taped to it read; “Put a card in to win a coffee a day for a month”.

So Rose, being the straight forward person that she was, crammed her hand in the bowl until she found one of Poe’s cards. Paige, Roses sister and a regular at the shop, blocked Finn from stopping her as Rose dialed the number. When Poe picked up, she informed him that he had won free coffee for a month, or if he would rather, he could go on a date with Finn.

Poe chose the date.

  
“It’s not going to be just Ben! Other people were invited too! This isn’t about me meeting him, it’s just having drinks to celebrate him moving back to town.” Finn had started to fish Rey’s favorite treat out of the pastry case. A double chocolate chip cookie. Fresh baked every morning and her biggest weakness. Did he have no shame? “Besides Poe said he wanted you to meet him too.”

  
“Then why didn’t he ask me himself when I spoke to him this morning?” Rey countered.

Poe was obviously excited for Finn to meet his brother. Ok, not exactly his brother. Poe had been fourteen when his mother passed away from cancer. Suddenly orphaned (something Poe and Finn bonded over, shared trauma and all that.) Poe had been taken in by the Organa-Solo household. His best friend Ben Solo, and his loving parent Han and Leia, became a second family to him. Apparently Ben had made a very impassioned case for why Poe should become a permanent fixture in their lives.

At Least that’s what Leia had told her at Hans retirement party months before.

“Come on peanut. I would owe you one.”

 _Fuck_.

Finn knew exactly how to guilt her. Bringing pet names in to it was just cruel.

She bit out a “fine” her eyes rolling as she did so. Rey reached out and snatched her drink from his hands. “But you’re buying all of my drinks”

Finn laughed and slid the cookie on a plate towards her. She was taking a break from work since it was a Friday, and almost all of her to do list was finished. So she settled into an overstuffed chair by the window.

It had started to snow again. Large, fluffy flakes dusted the windows ledge. Rey’s mind drifted as she nibbled at her hard won treat.

Ben was a mystery figure. She had only seen only two pictures of him. One hung on the wall of Poe’s office. Two young boys both grinning into the camera with their arms slung over each other shoulders. Dressed in baseball uniforms, Poe a mass of curly brown hair and sporting a black eye, Ben looked gangly, his smile missing two teeth and his ears too large. The other sat on a shelf, but it wasn’t much. It was of poe and him on some ski trip. They were both in heavy jackets, goggles and beanies. The only characteristics she could make out, was that he was very tall and had a nice smile.

No one had really spoke of him. Except Poe, and even then it wasn’t much. He would curse Ben, and then praise him in the same breath. Once describing him as an “an insufferable asshole, with a heart of gold”. This was apparently after he sent a very expensive watch that Poe had been wanting for his birthday. The inscription on the back read: _Dickhead_.

  
From what Rey gathered he had a falling out with his parents in his last year of law school. Only to spend the past seven years barely in their lives. He never came to Denver to visit, Poe would make the trek out to Boston to see him three times a year. Then once a year up to Steamboat for their annual ski trip.

Then one day nine months ago Poe rushed out of his office, let his secretary know he would be leaving town immediately, and basically sprinted towards the elevator. Later that night Finn told her what had happened. Ben had been hit by a car, and was in the ICU. Han and Leia had gone with Poe to Boston to be with their son.

Two and a half weeks later, they all returned and were happier than before they left. Leia's eyes sparkled, Han laughed more, and Poe’s smile seemed to be stuck on his face.

Rey didn’t know the details, but she did know that Ben had decided to move back home.

 

 

 


	2. Tequila

When Rey moved in with Maz, she had been sent to a therapist. After a few weeks, the therapist suggested that Rey find an outlet to express her emotions in a healthy manner. Maz had started with music. She tried to give Rey piano lessons. However, they both quickly  realized Rey wasn’t cut out to be a musician. So Maz signed her up for an after school art club. Suddenly, Rey found that not only _could_ she draw, she loved it too. Then came painting, pottery, and sculpture.

 

The running had been helping her get out her frustrations and anger — _because being twelve and having unchecked rage at the shit hand you had been dealt, was unhealthy_ — but she wasn’t dealing with other emotions, at all. Shen would just shut down any time she was sad, or upset. Rey had admitted in a particularly rough therapy session, that she wasn’t even sure she _knew_ what happy felt like. Then with art, Rey had found a way to work through her emotions. To express herself in a way that made sense.

 

So when she was in college and deciding on a degree, graphic design was an easy option for her. She could encompass her art into a career.

 

Rey loved her job.

 

It was a dream honestly.

 

Except for days like today.

 

When she returned from her coffee break and opened her email, her easy day was ruined. A pretentious author had emailed the response to the six — _six_ — mock covers she had sent.

 

He hated every single one.

 

The twat. They were all great, some of her best work. Not too catchy, or fad based (too many reoccurring themes recently with book covers). This guy though, acted like he had written this centuries ' _Iliad'_ . Not a generally well written novel, with only some parts of the _plot_ glaringly obvious as to where it was heading.

 

Sighing, she started up her program, and searched for her tablet pen. There was no point in trying to put the old man off. The sooner she sent him a cover he liked, the sooner he would be out of her hair.

 

The August before last, Rey had moved to Denver after losing her job. Finn told her that she could work at _A Brew Hope,_ so she could earn a little cash while she looked. Also because he was probably tired of coming home to her crying at her laptop.

 

So she took him up on the offer. Then one afternoon while Finn was out of the shop, Poe came strolling in. Rey had been hanging the posters for slam poetry night. She had made them the night before and was proud that she hadn’t lost her touch. He stared at it a moment, commented that it was well made, then asked if she had done it. Poe seemed impressed when she told him yes, and he just asked if that’s what she did full time. She nodded, and he asked to see more. Rey excitedly pulled out her phone, it was always nice when someone appreciated her work.

 

A week later he had offered Rey a job, ironically after Finn had commented he was worried that her job hunt wasn’t going well — _it wasn’t_ —  Poe who hadn’t even gone out on a date with Finn at the time, offered her a job as a graphic artist at his publishing company, designing book covers.

 

It was as cool as it sounded.

 

The day rolled on, as she played with other ideas for “ _When the Wind Howls_ ”. She had a sinking suspicion the old man hadn’t _actually_ looked at any of her designs before rejecting them. So she fought the urge to send any old ones over with new ones.

 

Not for the first time that week — _hell even that day_ — Rey caught her mind drifting back towards her new running partner. What music was he always listening to? What did he do when he wasn’t running? Maybe she would ask him to breakfast on Sunday. Just tell him her name, say she was thinking of trying out this new breakfast spot in the area and ask him to join her. At the very least, would it be so bad to make friends with him? It would make her morning runs more enjoyable if they were friends. Worst case scenario, she had to change her run route.

 

Rey shook her head. She wasn’t brave enough to do that. Maybe just figure out his name first.

 

A little bit before five there was a knock on her office door. Looking up from her desktop, Rey found a smiling Poe in her doorway.

 

“Working on Lor San Tekkas cover?”

 

“Sadly yes” she sighed as she looked at the time. “I honestly think that he just wants to do the cover himself”

 

“The man is a bit of a control freak” Poe shrugged as he walked further into her office. “but don’t worry about it. It’s another month before he _has to_ decide on it. You’ve got time come up with something, or strangle him.”

 

“Don’t tempt me.” Rey laughed. As she decided to call it a day.

 

Poe leaned against her desk, in that effortlessly cool way of his. Reaching out,  he rubbed one of the leaves of her potted desk plant.

 

“So a little bird told me you were coming tonight.”

 

“I am.”

 

“That’s great, it’s going to be a blast! I think you and Ben will get along. He’s had a bit of a rough year, and can be a real ass; but he is great fun once he has a few drinks in him.” Poe’s smile faltered . He quieted, as she started to power everything off. Rey knew him well enough to know, that he was building up to something. After a minute he continued. “I’m worried him and Finn won’t get along. Ben can come off a bit...cold… and broody. Now don’t get me wrong, I love Finn, but he can be a bit —“

 

“Judgemental?” Rey supplied.

 

“I didn’t say that.”

 

“But I did.”

 

Poe was nervous and overthinking the situation. Rey wasn’t sure how to relate to him. She didn’t have siblings —that she knew of— or almost siblings. She also hadn’t been in a serious relationship in six years. So what the fuck did she know about relationships? Rey was well versed in Finn though. People also seemed to generally like her. — except for the nuns at school— she just always tried to make people relax. “Poe, don’t worry. Finn is a nervous mess. He is terrified that Ben isn’t going to like him. So all you can do is just act normal, and Finn will figure it out. As for Ben, just make him laugh. No one can be broody when they’re laughing.”

 

Poe shot her a mock look of disgust  “It might just be easier to get them both shit housed.”

 

Rey laughed as she started to gather her things around the office. “This isn’t going to turn into a weirdly competitive drinking thing right? I almost died when your friends from college were here.”

 

Poes smile reached his eyes. “I mean probably but you can always tap out”

 

“I _did_ tap out last time. But _you_ bought me shots and demanded I take them, so I didn’t waste them. I haven’t been that drunk since college! I thought I was going to die!”

 

“It’s not my fault you can’t handle your liquor.” He shrugged as he started to leave. “But hey” he said, stopping before the door. “If you do die tonight, at least you won’t have to deal with Tekka anymore.”

 

Suddenly alcohol poisoning  didn’t sound too bad.

* * *

 

The little dive bar was always Poe’s go to spot. The place was old and dingy, but they had a huge patio that was great in warmer weather. It had a couple of pool tables, and a line of skee ball machines in the back. On the weekends they normally had a band playing on the stage. Though Rey was sure none of those were the reason Poe favored the place. The cheap, heavy handed drinks were probably the real appeal.

 

Rey didn’t mind it because it was half a mile from her apartment.

 

A burst of cold wind followed Rey as she stepped inside. The snow had really started to come down.  Rey had worn a simple cream sweater, but had doubled down on adding all the extra layers she could. The cold climate  was definitely a new concept for her, and she still wasn’t completely sold on it. She peeled off her coat and scarf, as she tried to locate her friends.  Finally spying them, sitting at a long table towards the back. Poe was engaged in what appeared to be a heated conversation with Rose. Finn looked bored as hell. While Paige was typing away on her phone.

 

“Hey” Rey placed her hand on Finn’s shoulder to get his attention. “Sorry I’m a little late.”

 

She really wasn’t though.

 

Finn patted her hand as he grinned up at her, “I’m just glad you came. You can save me from this conversation.”

 

Poe let out an indignant scoff “this _conversation_ is incredibly important, and pivotal to this day in age!”

 

Rey could feel her brow knit. “What’s going on?”

 

“Him and Rose are debating over who is the best Chris…” Finn supplied, only making her brow furrow more. Rolling his eyes at her confusion, he elaborated “Hemsworth, Pratt, Pine or Evans. They both agree that Pratt is the most _precious,_ but Poe is team Evans. Rose believes Hemsworth could bench press all the others at the same time. Paige however, thinks Pine is _daddy._ “

 

Paige didn’t look away from her phone as she smiled. Rey set her things down on the empty chair across from Finn. “I get it.”

 

That seemed to get Paige’s attention, as she looked up. Raising her glass in a mock cheers. Finn made a face and muttered something about them having issues.

 

Paige made an indignant noise, “don’t act like you _wouldn’t_  call him that if you had the chance.”

 

Chuckling, Finn just shrugged. “You’ve got me there.”

 

She glanced around the table and noticed a very distinct absence.

 

“Is Ben here yet?” That sounded casual enough. Not that her curiosity over him had grown exponentially since her talk with Poe. No it had nothing to do with that. She was being _polite_.

“Ben's at the bar. Should be back in a minute.”

 

“Well I’m going to grab a drink too.”

 

“Put it on my tab.” Finn called after her. Rey sighed as she headed towards the crowded bar.

 

* * *

 

 

Ben Solo was having a hell of a week.

 

When he moved back to town almost a month ago, he thought his life would quiet down. He would do his job, work on his relationship with his parents, spend more time with Poe, and work out.

 

But, if Ben had learned anything at all this past year; it was that life was always full of _fucking surprises_.

 

Hux was being particularly annoying with work. Why he agreed to join his law school rivals firm, was a mystery to him. Honestly he blamed the car accident. It must have cause some kind of brain injury that the doctors missed.

 

Ben had left his job for a reason. He was comfortable with settling into a new field of practice. It’s not like business law was his _passion_ or anything. It just seemed like a less stressful environment for him. Maybe he would do better with his anger management issues. Hux however wanted to _diversify._ He wanted to grow his small firm, and letting Ben in as a partner was the first step. Which was fine, but they came to blows over exactly what Ben would be doing. Ben didn’t want to practice criminal defense anymore, and Hux wanted to bring in more clients. So they found common ground with civil litigation.

 

So Ben tried not to let work bother him, and focus his energy elsewhere. His parents were a subject best dwelled on when he was drunk. The day he moved into his new house, Han and Leia were already there. His mother fussing over the fact he didn’t have enough pots and pans — _even though he rarely cooked for himself Boston. He was too busy._ — and his father helping move boxes in, even though Han had a bad back. Ben had paid for movers for that very reason. Ben was barely out of physical therapy, so it was best not to risk it. Of course Han didn’t care, and halfway through the day ended up pulling a muscle. Which caused the old man to be couch bound. Ben spent the rest of the day maneuvering around his parents as they bickered. Some things never changed.

 

Ben loved his parents. He really did. They just had trouble seeing eye to eye in the past. It also didn’t help that they knew exactly how to push his buttons, and sometimes did it just for fun. Luckily he had only agreed to one weekly dinner with the two of them. Which was more than enough for him.

 

Poe had been his only relief. Showing up on moving day and dealing with his parents. Allowing Ben to deal with the movers. Poe always seemed to defuse any argument that popped up in the Organa-Solo household. He had always been that way. He was stubborn, impulsive, sometimes reckless to a fault. Always one to call Ben out on his bullshit. But, Poe would defend Ben, even if Ben was being an ass — _which happened a lot_ —  Poe always seemed to pull out the best qualities in everyone around him. He could talk a stubborn Ben into almost anything. Which had caused enough problems in their youth. He had a smart enough mouth to keep up with Han, and never seemed to be bothered by Leia's smothering. Poe was the glue that kept them all together.

 

When Poe said he wanted Ben to meet Finn, there was no way to say no. Growing up Poe had his share of boyfriends. — _and flings_ — Never anything too serious, he always seemed to move on after a few months. Then he met Finn. Poe had brought him up casually one day, just mentioning a man in a coffee shop he couldn’t seem to ask out. Poe was fearless. Always smooth with men, and never had problems getting a date. Hell, he had slept his way through half their high school swim, and football team. So it amused Ben to no end that Poe was pining over someone, for months.

 

Then one morning on his way into work, he got a text message:

 

_I’m going to do it today._

 

Laughing, Ben typed out: _doubtful._

 

_I’m doing it._

 

_Hundred bucks says you don’t._

 

_Deal._

 

Ben knew would gladly pay Poe if he actually asked the man out. A hundred dollars was worth it, if it got Poe to stop whining. Two hours later his phone buzzed.

 

_Is Venmo ok for me to send you that hundred?_

 

Later that afternoon Poe called to let him know Finn had asked him out. Ben reminded Him, that Poe still owed him a hundred. Now it was well over a year later. Ben had a feeling that Finn wasn’t going anywhere. So he needed to make a good impression.

 

As for working out that was...complicated. Ben had almost fully recovered from the car accident. His physical therapist back in Boston had pushed him. Demanding more from Ben, never letting him give up. Ben was forever grateful for the man.

 

After the accident, there was a few weeks where he thought he would never be the same. That he would go the rest of his life a scarred, broken version of who he once was. Ackbar thought otherwise. Forcing Ben to push his limits. Even making him run. An activity he use to loathe. But after a few terrible days, where Akbar all but put Bens shoes on himself, he began to actually enjoy it. He started to feel like himself again, not just Ben before the accident. He felt like weights had been lifted off his chest. Was it because he left a job he hated? Almost burning the place to the ground — _metaphorically speaking_ — as he left? Was it because he had made amends with his family? Or was it because for the first time, in god knows how long, Ben felt like he was in control of his life?

 

It made sense that he continued to run once he got to Colorado. Ben liked that it grounded him, gave him a clear mind. Ben had always been a physical creature, and he had not lost that in the accident. It was something he could grasp onto in the storm of his changing life.

 

One morning, three weeks ago, he had decided to try a new route. One that lead him towards the parks shorter trail loop. Ben had been freezing and cursing, when the woman came into sight in front of him. As he closed the distance between them, he started to get a good look at her. She was fit, with chestnut colored hair pulled up into three buns. Her running clothes were made to keep her warm, but her leggings were tight, and Ben could see the firm curve of her ass. Her bright purple running shoes stark against the snow covered ground.

 

When he fell into step with her, she turned to look at him. Her face was red and sweaty. Strands of hair that had come loose of her buns, clung to her forehead. Her hazel eyes shining, as she smiled up at him. Ben struggled to breathe, and he was completely sure it had nothing to do with exercising. — _and everything to do, with the sudden urge to kiss every freckle that peppered her face_ — He hadn’t noticed that they had fallen into the same pace until a quarter mile later. He figured he should hurry past her, before she got creeped out. Ben was tall and broad. His features intense, with dark hair and sharp eyes. He had made witnesses — _and a few babies in the grocery store_ — cry before.  Any woman in her right mind would find it unnerving for him to be running next to them suddenly, so early in the morning, with no one else around.

 

Stealing one last look at her, Ben shot her a smile that he had hoped was handsome and not serial killer-esq. Then pushed himself to put distance between them.

 

The woman however had taken that as a challenge and picked up her speed as well.

 

Apparently the race was on.

 

They continued until they hit the trail split. Their pace slowing as they both started to head in opposite directions. Ben knew, as he caught her eye one last time, that he would see her again.

 

And he did.

 

Five days a week, him and the woman with the bright purple running shoes would race.

 

Every time he saw her, he noticed a new little detail. He was strangely captivated by her, and much to his chagrin, found himself thinking of her often. Their morning runs never seemed like the right time to introduce himself. Ask if she wanted to grab breakfast, or even better, dinner.  At night, alone in his bed he would think of what her lips must taste like. What noises she would make when she came. If the rest of her body was also dotted with freckles. What her face would look like gasping in pleasure, as he moved between her thighs.

 

He was such a fucking pervert.

 

Suddenly snapping him out of his daze, the female bartender leaned across the bar, and pointed at him; indicating it was his turn. He ordered a round of shots for the table, and two beers for himself. The waitress gave him an appraising look, before she turned to go get his drinks. Back when he was in college, Ben would have flirted with her. Maybe try to get her number, or get her to come home with him. He was too old for that kind of thing now. In the past few years the span between his casual relationships had grown longer and longer. Until one day he realized it had been months. Hell, if he was really thinking on it, it was almost a year since the last time he had sex. Maybe that’s why he was so infatuated with the little brunette.

 

Ben was not the kind of man to pine after any woman. Yet, he looked for her everywhere. The grocery store, restaurants, on his drive to work. Even now, he could swear that the woman who was moving towards the bar looked just like—

 

Holy shit.

 

_Holy shit._

 

Ben thought she was a figment of his imagination — _his horny imagination_ — but he watched as she fell behind two men waiting along the bar, just a few feet away. This had to be God’s way of apologizing for hitting him with a car. He was giving Ben the chance to actually talk to the woman who had unknowingly made room in his mind. He should say hi. It’s what normal people would do. He could do this he could be smooth. Ben had no problem with ladies in the past. He wasn’t a slouch, and had his fair share of dates. But somehow this seemed more delicate.

 

Before he could debate the subject any longer, the little brunette caught sight of him. A smile pulled at her full mouth. — _and fuck did she have a great smile_ — She stopped waiting for the two men in front of her to move, and ducked behind a group of ladies, until she was squeezing into the empty spot next to him. He needed you say something. Something smart and funny that would make her laugh.

 

“You”

 

That’s what his brain went with?! It came out breathier than he intended. God no wonder he hadn’t been laid in _forever_. How could ladies control themselves around him when he just exudes such wit.

 

She raised  an eyebrow at him. “Me.” She smiles then at her own sarcastic response. “

 

Fucking get it together Solo. He thinks lamely

 

She didn't seem to mind his absolute lack of conversational skills. Instead, she just took control of the failing conversation. “I’m Rey by the way. Since we’ve never introduced ourselves.”

 

The hint of a British accent, surprised Ben. Shit, He had never had a thing for them until right this second.

 

“Yeah sorry about that...I’m Ben” he extended his hand, and she reached out to shake it. His hand engulfed hers. It made him feel like a giant. He wondered how easy it would be to lift her up against him, and hold her there with just one arm.

 

Rey’s eyebrows shoot up. “You’re not Ben _Solo_ are you?”

 

 _Fuck_ , how she said his last name, this couldn’t be good. How did he know her? They hadn’t gone to school together had they? No. He would have defiantly remembered her.

 

“Yeah...actually”

 

Her laughter is full and joyous. Almost a cackle. That somehow startles him, and goes right to his groin. “Sorry, it’s just...I’m Finns friend, I work for Poe. I’ve heard a lot about you, it’s just..what a small world. The guy I’ve been racing in the mornings is _Ben Solo_ of all people.”

 

The bartender returned to Ben with his beer, and the tray of shots he ordered. The bartender looked at Rey, who just smiled as she ordered herself a drink. Returning her attention back to Ben, Rey scrunched up her nose — _in the cutest fucking way_ — and gave him a horrified look.

 

“Is that tequila?” Her tone was dripping with disgust.

 

She obviously hated the drink. No one had that kind of reaction, to any kind of liquor, without a story. So he couldn’t help but grin as he told her, “For the table. Yes.”

 

“Well” she laughed as she shook her head. “I can tell you right now no one over there is going to touch it. There was an incident at Finn and Poe’s Halloween party.”

 

 _Oh_. He remembered that phone call. He had called Poe the morning after. Ben had laughed as Poe groaned into the phone, declaring this was how he was going to die. Naked, on his restroom floor from too many tequila shots. It was nothing he hadn’t heard before. Poe loved tequila, even if he always cursed it the next day. It was the reason Ben had even ordered the shots.

 

Ben couldn’t stop the almost evil smile that pulled at his lips. “Oh I know.  why do you think I ordered it in the first place?”

 

Rey gave him a mock gasp of horror, but her smile gave her away. “Why would you do something so awful?”

 

“What can I say I’m a monster”

 

“Yes, you are.”

 

The bartender came back with Rey’s drinks. Smiling a megawatt smile, Rey told her to put all of their drinks on Finn’s tab. “He owes me” she winked at him, as she led the way back to the table. Her laughter ringing in his ear. She turned to look at him over her shoulder, and smiled.

 

Ben was absolutely fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you all so much for reading this. Also extra thanks to the wonderful people who left me reviews. I really love and appreciate them. I hope it was worth the wait! sorry about taking forever to update. Things got a little hectic around here. Also I wrote three drafts of this chapter and hated them all. Then it was so long I had to split it in two. I'm hoping to have the next one up by Wednesday. Then keep updating every couple of days. Please let me know what you think, reviews make my heart happy.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this is the first fan fic I’ve published in six years. Also my ADHD and dyslexia are really bad so there are probably mistakes that I just didn’t see, so any beta help would be appreciated!


End file.
